This invention relates to laryngeal mask assemblies
It is common practice to use an airway known as a laryngeal mask for the administration of anaesthetic and ventilation gases to a patient. These airways comprise a tube with an inflatable mask or cuff at one end, the tube being inserted in the patient's mouth so that one end is located in the hypopharynx and so that the mask forms a seal in this region with the surrounding tissue. Laryngeal masks are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,879, 5,305,743, 5,297,547, 5,282,464, GB 2267034, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,249,571, 5,241,956, 5,303,697, GB 2249959, GB 2111394, EP 448878, U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,388, GB 2205499, GB 2128561 and GB 2298797.
Laryngeal masks have several advantages over endotracheal tubes, which are longer and seal with the trachea below the vocal folds. One problem with laryngeal mask airways, however, is that there is a risk that the epiglottis can enter the air passage through the airway during insertion, thereby causing a blockage. In GB-A-2205499 there is described a laryngeal mask having bars extending across the patient-end opening of the tube into the mask, to prevent the epiglottis from entering the opening.